


Angie sues the Danganronpa team

by Iregertnothing



Series: Really bad Danganronpa Stories that shouldn't exist [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: The fucking title says everything you fucking dumbass.





	Angie sues the Danganronpa team

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, I write what I fucking want ya bastards!

Angie was angery. VERY angery. She was flat, and this was not what Atua wanted. That dumb slut Akane has breasts bigger then the god damn planet, and that donut whore Aoi has watermelons to carry. It wasn't fair!

"It isn't fair!" Angie wailed "I am colored too! Why am I flat chested? Atua damnit!" 

Kaede was shocked, Angie has never cursed in Atua's name. So like the good girl she was, she tried to cheer up the Ultimate Artist "Hey. What's wrong?" She said walking up to Angie.

"Fuck off! You will just make it worse!" Angie replied.

Kaede's eyes began to water, how could Angie say such a thing? They were like best friends, remember that time they talked that one time?  **THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS MY NIGGA!** Kaede ran away with tears in her eyes, the salty bitterness of her pain was perfect for Junko to get off to. Angie felt bad, but then she didn't because she was best girl.


End file.
